


What is a heart?

by thePurebloodPrat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry, References to Suicide, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurebloodPrat/pseuds/thePurebloodPrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A train of consciousness poem from Karkat's perspective regarding what he perceives as unrequited love. Slightly ooc, slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I suppose this is the first time I've written anything remotely close to fanfiction and actually finished it, so I decided to share. This is basically just a poem written from Karkat's perspective. It's sort of train of consciousness, so if anything doesn't make sense that's why. Also it's slightly out of character, I think. Anyways, I hope you like this.  
> -Jay

What is a heart?  
A heart is something inside your chest  
It beats softly and slowly when you're content  
Or when you're sleeping  
And then when you're excited it starts beating faster  
But it also beats faster when you're scared  
Are you scared right now?  
Are you scared of me?  
You must be.  
When we're close your face begins to flush  
And you look away  
You shy away from my light touches  
You shy away from my hugs, my simple gestures  
I can't be near you  
You're so scared that even being near me is hard  
I get it  
I'm a monster.  
...  
Or is it  
Do you love me?  
Is that possible?  
You could never love something like me  
Something so wrong, so tainted to you  
So evil and consumed with darkness  
So gross and defiled and unlovable  
Unlovable  
I really am  
So you must be scared  
Scared of me  
Scared of what I could do to you  
And I don't think I can handle that  
I care about you so, so much  
You're all I ever wanted  
Everything I ever needed  
You mean so much to me  
I don't think I can handle your fear  
Your fear of me  
So I'll go  
I'll leave  
I won't bother you ever again

I promise


End file.
